01 com c1 009 01
start| initscene ;シナリオ開始（チャイム＆空） ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 ;ＳＥ：チャイム play=o012 buf=0 time=1000 stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1500 beginTrans stage=暗転 ;イベントオブジェクト（空）表示 file=ima_01_02 trans=normal time=1500 time=3000 stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1500 stop=1500 buf=0 time=2000 stop buf=0 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o013 buf=0 ;ＢＧ：学校・生徒会室 stage=学校・生徒会室 msgoff stime=昼 trans=blind ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 autolabel Class had ended and it was now lunchtime. We moved torthe student council room to eat. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel The reason for that was simple. Immediately afterrlunchtime arrived, Yukino's fans and the curiousronlookers who came to see Irina swarmed around therclassroom. On the other hand, the SP members were now standingroutside the student council room. 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030133" 【ell/Ell】「The student council room is now off limits.rI will eliminate the intruders, so please dornot worry.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010293" 【yukino/Yukino】「Thanks. But you can't do anything toorreckless, okay?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030134" 【ell/Ell】「Acknowledged. I will use discretion.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040093" 【ran/Ran】「Ahaha. This really turned into a hugercommotion.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 追加_なし 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030022" 【kuon/Kuon】「Indeed. I wonder what they think this sacredrschoolhouse is.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「And who exactly is to blame for all this, hmm?」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030023" 【kuon/Kuon】「Did you say something?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「No, it's nothing...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010294" 【yukino/Yukino】「Did you become a student at this school too,rKuon-san?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030024" 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【kuon/Kuon】「Yes. I am Milady's guard and secretary,rafter all. In order to protect my master, Irwould go through hell and high water.」 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;セピア表示 beginTrans ;ＢＧ：学校・教室 stage=学校・教室 msgoff stime=昼 小 右 pose=通常２ dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 ;セピアフィルター grayscale=true rgamma=2.3 ggamma=1.5 colorall=true ;回想用白枠表示 name=白枠 file=sepia level=7 msgoff trans=map46 autolabel Kuon-san was admitted to the same class as Ran-rneechan. In order to hide her social position, sherwent by the name "Mikoshiba Kuon". Hmm. The fact that she's together with Ran-neechanrmust mean that she's one year older than us. I can't say it. Whatever happens, I can't say that Irthought she was way older... ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map46 transwait=500 ;セピア表示解除 resetcolor colorall=true autolabel ;BGM再生　イリーナのテーマ play=bgm02 ;ＢＧ：学校・生徒会室 stage=学校・生徒会室 msgoff stime=昼 trans=normal autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「So, just to confirm something, why did you guys comerhere?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020295" 【irina/Irina】「I wanted to directly experience Nipponeseryouth culture. I made them grant me admissionrhere.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010041" 【morita/Morita】「The official documents have arrived too.rThey even received the principal'srpermission.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020296" 【irina/Irina】「So, there you have it♪」 ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_驚く 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel @ran voice="0040094" 【ran/Ran】「Hmmm. Youth culture, huh?」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020297" 【irina/Irina】「W-What? Do you have arproblem with that?」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040095" 【ran/Ran】「No, no. It's nothing.rRight, Kuon?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030025" 【kuon/Kuon】「Yes. I can't really mention that she camerhere to chase after Junichiro-sama.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ emotion=汗２ autolabel @irina voice="0020298" 【irina/Irina】「Wha, Kuon! Don't say anything unnecessary!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030026" 【kuon/Kuon】「Excuse me.」 Kuon-san smiled quietly without breaking herrexpression. It was a refined, mature smile that wasrdifferent from Ran-neechan's. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel beginTrans ;環境オブジェクト表示 stage=学校・生徒会室 stime=昼 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 camerazoom=125 cameray=60 time=20000 nowait msgoff trans=map38 autolabel Kuon-san has a substantially high level, now that Irsee her without her maid outfit on. She's tall andrbeautiful too. The only unfortunate aspect are those breasts. Ircouldn't tell when she had the maid outfit on, butrthe small size of her chest stands out since she'srwearing a school uniform. Whenever she lines up with Irina, a "Forgive herralready! Kuon-san's life is at zero!" feeling ofrsympathy arises. ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map38 autolabel stopaction nostopbgm beginTrans ;ＢＧ：学校・生徒会室 stage=学校・生徒会室 msgoff stime=昼 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 init init name=クオン msgoff trans=normal autolabel @kuon voice="5030027" 【kuon/Kuon】「Junichiro-sama.」 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What is it?」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;BGM再生　ドタバタ play=bgm19 ;ＳＥ：ガチャ（銃を構える） ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=eo003 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Moga!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel Once I looked up from Kuon-san's breasts, she stuckrthe tip of her gun into my mouth. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030028" 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【kuon/Kuon】「Ufufu. Would you recite the words you wererthinking inside your head?」 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 追加_なし 眉_怒り 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※クオン。声は怒ってます @kuon voice="5030029" 【kuon/Kuon】「I shall beat those illusions dead.」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=l011 buf=0 ;ＳＥ音量調整（buf 0） buf=0 volume=150 action=LayerWaveActionModule vibration=4 cycle=800 time=1600 nowait action=LayerWaveActionModule vibration=4 cycle=800 time=1600 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Mogaa!? Mogagaga～～～!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020299" 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 眉_激怒 目_激怒目 口_怒り 頬紅_通常 delayrun=750 【irina/Irina】「Cut it out!」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;カットイン：イリーナハリセン 無 ;※file名はＣＧに合わせて変える name=土台 file=iri_c01_00a level=5 play=ro006 buf=0 name=キャラ file=iri_c01_01a level=6 action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=105 time=350 action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=110 time=350 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide time=50 name=文字 file=iri_c01_00b level=7 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=16 waitTime=25 time=350 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：中） time=350 opacity=0:255 time=350 autolabel ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;時間待ち命令 time=500 stop buf=0 stopaction hidelayers fade=200 autolabel time=500 ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 追加_なし 眉_悲しい 目_半目・涙 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 小 右 出 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_激怒 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel ;※クオン。え?　なに心外だなぁという感じで @kuon voice="5030030" 【kuon/Kuon】「That hurts, Milady.」 小 右 pose=特殊 dress=制服 眉_激怒 目_激怒目 口_怒り 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020300" 【irina/Irina】「Silence. This is Nippon.rStop your habit ofrimmediately readying argun.」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 追加_なし 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030031" 【kuon/Kuon】「Tch.」 emotion=＃ autolabel @irina voice="0020301" 【irina/Irina】「Don't "tch" me!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「You saved me. You're as great as I expected, Irina.」 大 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020302" 【irina/Irina】「H-Hold on. Why are you looking at my chestrthere!?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Well, I meant to say that you have a big heart. Yup,rthat's it.」 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020303" 【irina/Irina】「I wonder if that's true...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Irina looked at me doubtfully, and held down herrbreasts with both her arms. She just gathered them upreven more, ufufufufu. 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010295" 【yukino/Yukino】「Mm... Puchin and Jun-kun are getting alongrwell as usual.」 ;ＳＥ：腹の音 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o073 buf=0 action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=103 time=1250 ;時間待ち命令 time=1500 stopaction zoom=100 time=250 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ ;閃き＋喜びエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 emotion=！ autolabel @yukino voice="0010296" 【yukino/Yukino】「Kyaa!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Did that sound come from Yukino's stomach just now?」 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ emotion=汗２ autolabel @yukino voice="0010297" 【yukino/Yukino】「Y-You can't. Don't listen to my embarrassingrsounds～!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;BGM再生　蘭のテーマ play=bgm04 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040096" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【ran/Ran】「Ahaha. Everyone else is hungry too, right? Irmade some lunch, so let's eat it together♪」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Oh! I waited for this, Ran-neechan's bento♪」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_ウインク２ 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040097" 【ran/Ran】「Fufu. Don't be in such a rush.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ran-neechan lifted up a package wrapped in cloth, andrunfurled it out on top of the desk. What came out from inside was a black-lacquered,rdouble-tiered lunch box. It's a special lunch boxrthat's used at her restaurant for catering. 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040098" 【ran/Ran】「Well then, unveil～♪」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel A satisfying noise sounded with a snap, and the sealron the lunch box came undone. Shrimp with chili sauce and braised pork were linedrup on the top layer. On the bottom layer were Chineserdumplings and roast pork, packed with Chinese saladrwith cloud ear mushrooms. The fact that she even prepared palette cleansersrlike sweet vinegar-pickled herring and candiedrwalnuts is admirable. 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 ;閃き＋喜びエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 emotion=♪ autolabel @yukino voice="0010298" 【yukino/Yukino】「Waaah♪ Ran-neechan's bento is amazing asrusual.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020304" 【irina/Irina】「Do you guys always eat meals this luxurious?rHow high is your Engel's coefficient?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「No, that definitely isn't the case.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ran-neechan does make lunch for us all the time. Evenrat mornings and nights, our entire families receiverher favors. But something this extravagant only appears duringrthe Bon Festival or New Year's. Another event wouldrbe someone's birthday. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040099" 【ran/Ran】「Fufu. Today is special. I heard Puchin wasrgoing to come, so I put all my skill intorit♪」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hey, you could've told us if you knew about it.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040100" 【ran/Ran】「It wouldn't have been a surprise if I didrthat, right? I wanted to see Jun-chan'srastonished face too.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Haa, honestly...」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040101" 【ran/Ran】「Hey hey hey, besides that, hurry up and eat.rI recommend the shrimp chili today.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Okay. I'll dig in then.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I joined my hands and bit into the shrimp chilirwithout delay. ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o064b buf=0 ;上から突かれる nofade action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-8 cycle=750 time=750 stop buf=0 stopaction time=250 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 file=ima_09_02 hide trans=map41 time=50 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Fuoooh!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel The moment I held it in my mouth, the sweetness andracidity of ketchup disseminated, and the hotraftertaste of broad bean chili paste tap danced onrthe top of my tongue. The firm shrimp splash inside my mouth, and the meatyrjuices overflow the more I chew. The shrimp itself went well with the chili sauce,runleashing a miraculous corkscrew punch!! ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr011 buf=0 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall trans=map41 time=500 ;時間待ち命令 time=250 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 beginTrans ;ＢＧ：学校・生徒会室 stage=学校・生徒会室 stime=昼 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 msgoff trans=mosaic time=1000 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel @ran voice="0040102" 【ran/Ran】「How is it?」 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Delicious!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel So much that I would involuntarily toot out of myrears like in those American cartoons. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 emotion=” autolabel @ran voice="0040103" 【ran/Ran】「Hehehe. I'm glad. Come on, eat some more♪」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Sure. I'll keep eating then♪」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel She doesn't even have to tell me. Holding myself backrin front of this delicious food is just wrong. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel As I smacked my lips at Ran-neechan's home cooking, Irsuddenly felt her gaze on me. ;BGM再生　ラブシーン play=bgm23 autolabel 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040104" 【ran/Ran】「Fufu♪」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hm? What is it?」 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040105" 【ran/Ran】「Hehehe. It's nothing～」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Really?」 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040106" 【ran/Ran】「Yup♪ Come on, don't be shy and eat more.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「O-Okay...」 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040107" 【ran/Ran】「Fufufu～♪」 I wonder what it is. She looking at me awfullyrhappily. Is she happy about letting other people eat the foodrshe made? 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040108" 【ran/Ran】「Hehe. As usual, that's a nice way of eating.rIt means it was worth it for Onee-san to makerit.」 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040109" 【ran/Ran】「Ahh, look. There's sauce on your cheek. Howrsloppy.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Eh? Where is it?」 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_照れ autolabel @ran voice="0040110" 【ran/Ran】「Over here♪」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 無 autolabel @ran voice="0040111" 【ran/Ran】「Chuaction=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=103 time=500.」 stopaction autolabel Ran-neechan smiled mischievously, then leaned forwardrand licked my cheek with her tongue. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel Tongue? ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ ;ショック＋＋Σエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 emotion=∑ action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=8 time=150 stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel @yukino voice="0010299" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fueee!? W-What are you doing, Ran-neechan!?」 stopaction ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Owa!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I became startled by Yukino's shriek, so I missed myrtiming to yell. Wait, that's right. She licked me...! 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_白目 口_はわわ２ 頬紅_照れ action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=2 waitTime=25 autolabel @irina voice="0020305" 【irina/Irina】「R-Ran! Y-Y-Yooooou...!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 出 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_ウインク２ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040112" 【ran/Ran】「Fufu. Everyone looks surprised. This isrpretty normal, isn't it?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020306" 【irina/Irina】「I-It's normal? Nippon must've progressedrbeyond my expectations.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010300" 【yukino/Yukino】「It's hasn't progressed. The only personrwho'd do something this daring is Ran-rneechan.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_ウインク 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040113" 【ran/Ran】「Ahaha. Yukino sure is behind the times. Ifryou're not as assertive as this nowadays, yourwon't be able to get a boyfriend.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_白目 口_はわわ 頬紅_照れ ;ショック＋＋Σエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 emotion=∑ action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=8 time=150 stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel @yukino voice="0010301" 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_しょんぼり 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_照れ delayrun=ラベル0 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_しょんぼり 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_閉じ 頬紅_照れ delayrun=ラベル1 【yukino/Yukino】「Uu... I-I see. I was behind...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「U-Uh, Ran-neechan? How are you going to takerresponsibility for this?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_ウインク２ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040114" 【ran/Ran】「Hehe. No need to bluff like that.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_驚く 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel @ran voice="0040115" 【ran/Ran】「It's okay. Try coming at me. I won't run orrhide from you.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Mm.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel She's toying with me again. No matter how much timerpasses, I'm no match for Ran-neechan. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel No, It's about time I launch a counterattack. I'm arman too. I'll do it when I have to! ;BGM再生　蘭のテーマ（哀） play=bgm08 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I got it. I'm gonna get my payback, so stay stillrover there.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040116" 【ran/Ran】「Eh?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What's wrong? You're not going to run or hide,rright?」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_閉じ 頬紅_照れ autolabel @ran voice="0040117" 【ran/Ran】「Eh? Well, umm...」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040118" 【ran/Ran】「Ahaha, geez, Jun-chan. What are you allrgetting serious for? Can't you see everyone'srwatching?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「That doesn't matter. I've already decided to do it.」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o099 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel I grabbed hold of Ran-neechan's hand and jerked myrface closer. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_半目・涙 口_開く 頬紅_照れ camerazoom=150 camerax=0 cameray=-50 time=30000 nowait autolabel @ran voice="0040119" 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_通常・涙 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ delayrun=ラベル0 【ran/Ran】「No... Jun-chan... Don't... Don't comerhere...」 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map07 autolabel As I brought my lips closer, Ran-neechan's voicertrembled, her shoulders shrunk back like a child's,rand―― ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 msgoff trans=normal time=500 stopaction nostopbgm ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 beginTrans ;ＢＧ：学校・生徒会室 stage=学校・生徒会室 msgoff stime=昼 autolabel 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 msgoff trans=normal time=500 autolabel @ran voice="0040120" 【ran/Ran】「Just kidding.」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o064a buf=0 action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=105 time=350 time=500 stopaction zoom=100 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel She poked my nose softly with her finger. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Fugu. Ran-neeetan.」 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040121" 【ran/Ran】「Ahaha. What a weird face♪」 大 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040122" 【ran/Ran】「It's a hundred years too soon for you torattack me. Try again once you become a betterrman.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ran-neechan said that and laughed, then turned herrback from me and began poking through the lunch box. Haa... It was futile, as expected. I'm no match forrRan-neechan. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※蘭。顔真っ赤です（実は内心ドキドキ） @ran voice="0040123" 【ran/Ran】「............」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030135" 【ell/Ell】「What happened? Your face is completely red.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 emotion=汗２ autolabel @ran voice="0040124" 【ran/Ran】「Eh? Ahahaha! It's nothing!」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040125" 【ran/Ran】「Look, I specially made some yakisoba breadrfor you, Ellrin. Eat it, eat it.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ran-neechan panicked for some reason and gave Ell theryakisoba bread. Ell, given the yakisoba bread―― ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＣＧ：カットインエル。やきそばぱん＋制服 ;カットイン：カットイン：エルやきそば beginTrans 無 無 name=土台 file=ell_c01_00a ypos=-600 level=5 ;※file名はＣＧに合わせて変える name=キャラ file=ell_c01_03a ypos=-600 level=6 action=LayerVRotateZoomModule angvel=300 action=LayerDecelMoveModule time=1500 y=0 accel=1 action=LayerVRotateZoomModule angvel=300 action=LayerDecelMoveModule time=1500 y=0 accel=1 trans=normal time=1500 stopaction name=文字 file=ell_c01_00b level=7 action=LayerWaveActionModule vibration=5 cycle=4500 nowait action=LayerWaveActionModule vibration=5 cycle=4500 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=5 cycle=4500 nowait time=100 autolabel ;※エル。食べてます @ell voice="0030136" 【ell/Ell】「Om nom nom...」 @ran voice="0040126" 【ran/Ran】「How is it, good?」 @ell voice="0030137" 【ell/Ell】「Yes... Very much...」 @ran voice="0040127" 【ran/Ran】「Hehe. I'm glad.」 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel Hmm. She looks truly happy. If there's an opportunityrnext time, I'll try giving Ell some yakisoba breadrtoo. ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel ;※雪乃。ひそひそ話 @yukino voice="0010302" 【yukino/Yukino】「Hau. I saw somethingrscary, in a way...」 小 右 pose=特殊２ dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※イリーナ。ひそひそ話 @irina voice="0020307" 【irina/Irina】「So this is what you callran adult relationship. Whatra high hurdle...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What's wrong? Why are you whispering amongstryourselves?」 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 fade=200 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 emotion=∑ emotion=∑ action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=8 time=150 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=8 time=150 autolabel ;【yukino】「ふぇ！?　な、なんでもないよ！」 ;ウィンドウ位置固定（デフォルト） lock ;※　雪乃とイリーナ。同時発声 @irina nextvoice voice="0020308" @yukino voice="0010303" 【yukino/Yukino & Irina】「Fue!? I-It's nothingrEh!?rI-It's nothing at all!」 ;ウィンドウ位置固定を解除 unlock ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel For some reason, they shouted simultaneously when Ircalled out to them. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel Those two seem to have gotten friendly before I knewrit. I suppose it's better than fighting. ;BGM再生　イリーナのテーマ play=bgm02 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※イリーナ。もじもじと @irina voice="0020309" 【irina/Irina】「H-Hey, Jun.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hm? What's up?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020310" 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=制服 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_通常 頬紅_照れ delayrun=ラベル0 【irina/Irina】「You know, umm... I made a bento too...」 ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ehh!? You did?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_激怒 目_半目 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※イリーナ。むくれます @irina voice="0020311" 【irina/Irina】「What's with that overreaction?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Well, you're a president, aren't you? I didn't thinkryou could cook.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_激怒 目_閉じ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020312" 【irina/Irina】「Aren't you holding some misconceptions aboutrpresidents? I can at least cook too, yourknow.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Sorry about that. I guess that's true. You weren't arpresident since birth.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020313" 【irina/Irina】「That's right. I'm not as good as Ran, but Ircan at least make some Rusian home cooking.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Irina then handed me a small basket covered with arlace handkerchief. Inside it was a round bread that resembled thertexture of dorayaki, and a potato salad containingrcorn beef. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020314" 【irina/Irina】「That potato pancake is драtext="ｄｒａｎｉｋｉ"ники, andrthe potato salad here is calledrстолtext=ｓｔｏｌｉｃｈｎｙичный.」 Draniki, eh? It's tasty. And it's only a couple ofrletters away from dorayaki. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_半目 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020315" 【irina/Irina】「You normally put sour cream on the dranikirand eat it, but it might not suit therNipponese palate.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020316" 【irina/Irina】「I prepared ketchup, so I recommend you putrthat on and eat it.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Wow, I'll give it a try then.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I dipped the pancake in the ketchup as I was told to,rand ate it. ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hm? T-This is...!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro014 buf=0 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_05_01 msgoff trans=mosaic time=1250 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 autolabel The surface looks crispy, and has a texture that'srsimilar to a hash brown. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 The simple taste of the main potato dish, combinedrwith the sweetness of the minced pork and onions,rbrings depth to the flavor. The thin coating of grated garlic on the surfacerbecomes an accent, and there, the sweet and sourrtaste of the ketchup becomes the best topping. This... This taste is―― ;※　＜＜選択肢＞＞ ;※１．うん。悪くない味だ。　→01_com_c1_009_02 ;※２．美味い、美味い美味いぞぉぉぉぉっ！！　→01_com_c1_009_03（イリーナルートフラグＧＥＴ） ;※　体験版は、分岐しません。01_com_c1_009_02へ ;※　今までの選択肢で一度でもフラグを立てていたら、01_com_c1_009_02へ *end| endscene